Comment tout a commencé
by Shukumei Mikomi
Summary: Ma version imaginaire de la rencontre Kisa/Yukina. Présence de lemon. Et de yaoi, mais si vous regardez dans cette catégorie, vous vous en doutez sûrement.


_j'ai écris cette fic a l'occasion d'uan cours d'OS par la page Facebook Bref je suis yaoiste. Hope you Like it. _

Titre: Comment tout a commencé

Pairing: Kisa x Yukina (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi)

Pdv: Kisa

Warning: yaoi, lemon

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent a l'auteure. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce texte.

J'étais en train de lire un livre dans une librairie lorsque tout a commencé. Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Yukina Kou.

Quoique a ce moment je ne savais pas encore qu'il s'appelait Kou.

Il était un nouvel employé, un adorable jeune homme au visage d'ange. Il devait avoir dans la vingtaine. Lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai senti mon cœur faire un bond, et mes joues prendre la couleur des roses.

Puis il ma souri. Je jure que j'ai failli défaillir a ce moment la. C'est un crime d'être aussi beau.

-Kisa!

Je me retournai vivement en entendant la voix stricte de Yokozawa Takafumi.

-Que fais tu là? Tu n'es pas du département des ventes que je sache!

Il semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, alors je me contentai de m'excuser et de me diriger vers la sortie.

Étant perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas l'homme devant moi. Et je fonçais droit dedans.

-Je... Excusez moi!

J'allai partir lorsque l'homme me retint par le bras.

-Attendez monsieur...

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. C'était sa voix, je l'avais entendu lorsqu'il parlait avec des clientes...

Je commençai a me débattre pour qu'il me lâche.

-Laissez moi!

Mais il était très fort. Et moi qui avais un corps de gamin...

-Vous avez échappé votre portefeuille.

Je me figeai, rouge de honte. Je me retournai et lui reprit mon portefeuille sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Puis, après un vague "merci", je sortis de la boutique. Quelle honte.

XoX

Je rentrai chez moi et m'effondrai sur mon lit. J'avais eu une journée épuisante au boulot, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je n'étais humilié devant Yukina. Sérieusement. Plus pathétique que moi, y'a pas.

Je dus sûrement m'endormir, car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, mon cadran affichait 6:30 AM. Mon ventre gargouillait; je n'avais rien avalé la veille avant de me coucher.

Je me levai en titubant, encore tout ensomeillé. Je me servis une tasse de café froid de la veille, et mangeai distraitement une barre énergétique. La date de remise était hier, je pouvais donc me reposer toute la fin de semaine. Avant de recommencer le tout lundi.

Je procédai à mes ablutions, et décidai de sortir un peu.

On ne sait comment, je me retrouvai a la boutique de Yukina. J'aurais sûrement du faire demi tour a ce moment la, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais le voir.

J'entrais dans la librairie la tête baissée et les joues rouges. Je priais pour qu'il soir absent, en pause, malade, peu importe. Si je voulais le voir quelques instants plus tôt, c'était tout le contraire a présent.

-Bonjour, puis je vous aider?

Je me retournai vivement et le vis. Encore une fois, mon cœur s'emballa. Il souriait. Son sourire devait égaler celui des anges tellement il était beau.

-Euh... Eh bien je...

-Oh je vois, vous regardez encore? N'hésitez pas a me parler si vous voulez quoi que ce soit!

Il s'éloigna, sans cesser de sourire, pour accueillir de jeunes clientes qui venaient d'entrer. Cela m'irrita profondément. Mais bon, sexy comme il était, pas étonnant qu'il attire autant de filles.

Quoi? Attendez, j'avais dit qu'il était sexy?

Kisa, on se calme s'il vous plait. Tu divague la.

Je secouai vivement la tête en murmurant "non non non non non!". Quiconque m'aurait entendu m'aurai envoyé directement a l'asile.

-Pourquoi dites vous non? Y'a t'il un problème?

Je me figeai de surprise. Quoi? Il était la? Et il m'avait vu?

-Euh... Rien!

J'allais m'éloigner de lui lorsque je m'enfargeai dans mes lacets. Je tombais a la renverse et ma tête heurta une étagère de livres. Je vis, tout au ralenti, la multitude de manuscrits tomber par terre. Puis, Yukina qui se penchait sur moi. Je vis flou, et le noir m'envahit.

XoX

Je me réveillai avec un horrible mal de tête. Je ne désirais qu'une chose; me rendormir pour faire taire la douleur qui me martelait le crâne.

Je remuai un peu pour changer de position, car mon bras droit était tout engourdi.

-Kisa san! Vous êtes réveillé?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Yukina? C'était bien sa voix? Mais comment diable était ce possible?

Son visage était penché sur le mien a une distance dangereuse. Mais la question était: que se passait il?

Je n'osai pas faire un mouvement. J'étais hypnotisé par ses yeux d'une magnifique teinte caramel.

-Yukina san...

-Vous allez bien? Pas trop mal a la tête?

-Je... Je vais bien merci... Mais...

-Mais quoi?

-Comment...

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. La chambre m'était totalement inconnue. De plus, la présence de Yukina me troublait...

-Oh je vois! Vous êtes tombé a la librairie, vous vous souvenez?

La mémoire me revint brusquement. Ma chute au magasin... Mais ça n'expliquait pas où je me trouvais, ni ce qu'il faisait là!

Voyant ma confusion, il crut bon de m'expliquer.

-Vous avez perdu conscience, alors j'ai proposé de m'occuper de vous. Nous sommes allés a l'hôpital et ils vous ont fait des radiographies. Il est possible que vous ressentiez des douleurs au crâne durant quelque jours, mais ce n'est rien de grave. Ensuite, je vous ai emmené chez moi en attendant votre réveil.

Attendez, cela voulait dire que j'étais chez Yukina?!

-D'ailleurs, excusez mon manque d'hospitalité -je ne reçois pas souvent de visite- mais désirez vous de quoi manger? Cela va bientôt faire une journée que vous êtes inconscient.

Une journée? Et il s'était occupé de moi durant tout ce temps?

Confus, je ne parviens pas a formuler une réponse décente. Je me contentai de fixer son visage, toujours aussi magnifique.

Après quelques instants, un gargouillement de mon ventre nous ramena a la réalité. Il rit doucement et alla me chercher un repas qui était apparemment déjà prêt.

-Je... Merci...

-Cela me fait plaisir vous savez!

Un autre léger rire de sa part qui me fit fondre sur place. Si son sourire était une vision du paradis, alors son rire était le paradis lui même...

Je mangeai, les joues rouges. Son regard bienveillant sur moi me rendait mal a l'aise.

Il ne dit rien, et moi non plus. Il devait sûrement penser que j'étais encore perturbé par mon accident.

S'il savait le pauvre...

Après que j'ai mangé, il me débarrassa de l'assiette et m'aida a me lever. J'eus d'abord un peu de difficulté a me tenir debout, puis, progressivement, je pus faire quelques pas.

-Je... Je vous remercie vraiment Yukina san... Et excusez moi du dérangement... Je vais partir a présent...

-Quoi! Mais vous n'y songez pas! Vous arrivez a peine a marcher; vous allez rester avec moi le temps de votre rétablissement.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais! A présent venez, je vais vous faire prendre un bain.

Je sursautai vivement.

_Me faire prendre_ un bain?

-Qu... Quoi?

-Allons ne soyez pas gêné. Vous devez prendre un bain, et vous ne serez jamais en état de le faire seul.

Je rougis fortement. Mais je devais bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Alors nous nous dirigeames vers la salle de bain. Je commençai a retirer mes vêtements pendant qu'il faisait couler de l'eau brûlante dans le bain.

J'étais en caleçon lorsqu'il ferma le robinet et se retourna pour me regarder. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire, presque imperceptible.

-Venez Kisa san, l'eau est prête.

Je rougis.

-Ne soyez pas gêné j'ai dit.

Cette fois ci, son sourire se fit grand et sincère.

Alors, le visage tout rouge, je retirai mon dernier vêtement et me glissai dans l'eau aussi vite que possible.

Il s'agenouilla près de moi et sortit une débarbouillette qu'il enduisît de savon. Puis, il commença a la glisser sur mon torse.

Je rougis encore plus -si c'était possible- et n'osai pas esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Comment arrivait il a être si détendu?

Je décidai de profiter pleinement du moment. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se fait savonner par l'homme aimé...

Je m'appuyai sur le carrelage froid dans mon dos et fermai mes yeux. Ses mouvements étaient doux et relaxants. Sa main glissai sur mon torse, mes bras, mes épaules. Il répéta plusieurs fois ces mouvements, sûrement pour me détendre.

L'eau chaude engourdissait mes membres et ses caresses faisaient envoler mon esprit au loin. Même la douleur a ma tête s'atténua.

Puis, il commença a descendre sa main. Plus bas. Dangereusement.

Je ne m'en offusquai pas.

Je sentis la débarbouillette glisser sur ma cuisse. Puis, sa main -nue, dans aucun tissu pour nous séparer- effleura mon torse.

-Kisa san...

J'ouvris faiblement les yeux. Qu'il était beau...

Toutes mes pensées fonctionnaient au ralenti. Je ne réagis même pas lorsqu'il se releva.

Ni lorsqu'il se déshabilla.

Pas même lorsqu'il se glissa dans l'eau devant moi.

Mes yeux le fixaient. Sa peau ruisselante. Il était là, tel un dieu pour moi...

Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, si bien que je devais avoir l'air du poisson la bouche ainsi ouverte.

Lorsqu'il me sourit, ce fut la goutte de trop. Je me jetai rageusement a son cou et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Mon corps recommença a fonctionner normalement a cet instant, alors même que j'étais dans une position des plus... Gênante.

Ses jambes étaient écartées et je me trouvais entre les deux, faisant frotter nos sexes ensemble. J'étais penché sur lui, nos bouches collées ensemble sans bouger.

Je me reculai, rouge de honte, et repris ma position initiale.

-Je... Désolé!

Ses yeux me fixaient en brillant intensément. Puis, il passa ses bras dans mon cou et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Surpris, je me laissai faire.

Après quelques instants, il me relâcha.

-Vous allez bien?

Je le regardai d'un air ébahi. Il parvenait a rester aussi calme après ces contacts physiques?

-Je... Oui...

-Je peux continuer alors?

-... Oui...

Ses yeux s'illuminerent et il m'embrassa a nouveau, plus fougueusement. Ses bras passèrent de ma nuque a mes épaules.

Je gemis doucement. Nos corps étaient étroitement collés, et rappelons le, entièrement nus.

Sa langue caressa mes lèvres et je la laissai pénétrer dans ma bouche. Aussitôt, il explora l'intérieur de ma bouche, me faisant sentir fiévreux.

Je sentais ses mains parcourir mon corps. Chacun des endroits qu'il effleurait brûlait d'un feu ardent.

Notre baiser se fit de plus en plus fougueux. Nos corps s'entrechoquaient au rythme de nos mouvements.

Je fus surpris lorsque je sentis une érection brûlante sur ma cuisse.

Mais je n'étais pas mieux non plus.

Puis, il me relâcha doucement. Ses yeux étaient embrouillés et ses joues d'une agréable teinte rosée.

-Allons... Dans la chambre.

Mes yeux s'écarquillerent. Mais je ne répliquai pas, me contentant de me lever et de le suivre.

A ce moment, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ni son travail, ni mon mal de tête. Plus que lui, moi, nos corps en harmonie.

Il s'étendit gracieusement sur son lit et tendit le bras vers moi, en un geste invitant.

Timidement, je m'approchais.

Il m'agrippa par la taille et me fit coucher sur lui.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent mon cou tandis que mon visage s'enfouissait dans des cheveux. Il avait une si bonne odeur, sucrée et épicée a la fois...

Une nouvelle fois, il caressa mon corps de haut en bas. Il laissa plusieurs baisers brûlants dans mon cou. Parfois même, il me mordillait.

Ça n'avait aucune importance s'il restait des marques. Je les porterai fièrement.

Je m'accrochais a ses épaules tout en subissant ses baisers. Des gémissements et des soupirs incontrôlés m'échappaient. Cela n'avait aucune importance, pourvu qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

Il inversa nos positions, de sorte que je me retrouve sous lui, et se baissa sur mon torse. Il effleura mes tétons avec sa langue. Je me cambrai légèrement. Ses caresses étaient divines...

Il commença a sucer mes tétons, provoquant en moi une multitude de sensations brûlantes. La seule pensée cohérente que je parvenais a formuler était "plus". Pour le reste, ce n'était que désir de son corps.

Puis, il se baissa encore plus. Je fis un mouvement de hanches suggestif, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Que d'impatience...

-Même pas... Vrai...

Ma voix se brisa lorsqu'il effleura mon sexe avec ses longs doigts. Son toucher était si doux et délicats que je failli m'évanouir de plaisir.

Son sourire s'élargit, sûrement en voyant ma réaction.

Alors il le prit en bouche.

Un cri de surprise s'échappa de mes levres, rapidement suivi par d'autres cris de plaisir. Il s'activait ardemment et semblait en prendre autant de plaisir que moi.

Mes mains s'entremêlaient dans se cheveux alors qu'il accéléra son manège.

Je me liberai finalement dans sa bouche en gémissant son nom.

Sans même me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle, il glissa un doigt dans mon intimité. Je me cambrai violemment, peu habitué a ce genre de sensation.

Il fit quelques mouvements avec son doigt, puis en introduisit un deuxième.

-Mmmh... Yukina san...

Il étira, pas très doucement il faut l'avouer, la chair de mon intimité. Il rajouta même un troisième doigt, me faisant haleter de douleur.

Ensuite, il se retira. Je compris vite de quoi il était question.

Il remonta pour m'embrasser et me pénétra simultanément. Les larmes me montèrent rapidement aux yeux, la douleur se propageait dans mon corps entier.

J'entourai sa taille de mes jambes, le serrant contre moi. Ses lèvres caressaient les miennes dans un mouvement qui se voulait rassurant, mais le mal était toujours présent.

Puis, petit a petit, le plaisir s'installa. Il bougea lentement en moi, et de plus en plus rapidement.

Je n'étais plus qu'une enveloppe de chair frémissante. Les sensations se succédaient, toutes aussi agréables les une des autres.

Je n'étais qu'à moitié conscient de ce qui était en train de passer. L'important était que ca se passait, un point c'est tout.

Et puis, bien que cette fois fut très importante, ce ne serait pas la dernière. Oh non, au grand jamais. Ce n'était que le début.

Le commencement de notre nouvelle vie.


End file.
